


【波旁组】Bad Amen

by Iris0714



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris0714/pseuds/Iris0714
Relationships: France/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	【波旁组】Bad Amen

大抵是二十世纪初，那会儿弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦终于结束了在地下室苟活的大学生活，顺利从巴黎政治学院毕业，而他的全家也从诺曼底大区搬到了巴黎。他在接过毕业证书的一刹那还没想要未来的路要怎么走，继续念书或是跨入商界走入政坛于他而言是没所谓的，毕竟无论怎样，还算殷实的家底和足够聪明的头脑总能给他搏来一个大好前程。

德国人基尔伯特·贝什米特趁着学生主席为毕业典礼讲话时隔着两三个人给弗朗西斯丢来一个纸团。身旁穿着制服的同学不悦地咳嗽了一声，弗朗西斯连忙装作系鞋带的样子弯腰去捡。他打开纸团，上面是基尔伯特歪歪扭扭的字体：红磨坊见。亚·柯输了赌约。

学生代表的发言结束，与此时弗朗西斯的心情相称，礼堂里响起热烈的掌声。他挑挑眉，不紧不慢地将纸团折叠塞进衬衣的口袋。红磨坊的消费可不低！这下这位英格兰来的少爷可有的破费。他向亚瑟·柯克兰座位的方向看去，而后者正冲他翻着白眼。弗朗西斯的心情更好了。他将腿搭在前面的椅子上，甚至还吹了几声口哨以示愉悦，只不过恰好被掌声盖了过去。

他们出了学校就包了一辆车，驶向蒙马特，开启夜生活。照理说车费也应当由不太走运的英国人付，但弗朗西斯说怕柯克兰哭着鼻子回国，于是便和基尔伯特分摊了车费。

“快别拿我取乐了，你们两个混蛋。”亚瑟恶狠狠地说，“否则我就等你们俩醉成烂泥的时候把你们丢在这儿。”

“那你也别嘲弄自己了，你的酒量我们俩都清楚得很，小亚蒂。”弗朗西斯搭上亚瑟的肩膀笑了起来。英国人不屑地瞥了他一眼：“住口吧蠢蛋，你会付出代价的。”

“我说你们俩！都快七点半了，抓紧点！”

红磨坊果然名不虚传，自普法战争后，巴黎似乎就与曾经不同了。人们心照不宣，却又能够不约而同地感受到，好像有什么东西要来了，又有什么东西正在崩离。但红磨坊不一样，这里都是风姿绰约的女郎，有当地的，有美洲来的，有金发碧眼的，有黑发雪肌的……她们穿着黑色长筒袜，托着蛋糕一般繁复及地的舞裙，伴着音乐，踢着腿转着圈，宛如波浪一般跳着令人眼花缭乱的康康舞。

“这儿有人来自英国！”基尔伯特喊了一声，亚瑟有些措手不及，随即脸红到了耳根子。可那些舞女们听到了，并且跳得更卖力、更露骨了起来，她们不满足于展示自己的大腿，裙子越撩越高，然后是内裤……在场的男性躁动了，一阵一阵吹起了口哨。

“英国的爵爷！”有个舞女朝亚瑟喊着，“珍惜在法兰西的时光吧，这舞您可在海峡那头见不到！”喊完，她们便一起笑了起来，像极了风铃的声音。

“她叫玛姬，总是很活泼。”弗朗西斯凑在两位友人耳边小声说，“别问我怎么知道，先前刚进来的时候她就跟我搭过讪。”

“操，法国妞可真辣。”基尔伯特感慨道，而亚瑟则不停地喝着酒掩饰着尴尬。

没人知道那晚后来发生了什么，他们都喝多了，连同脱衣舞娘们一起。酒精催得弗朗西斯浑身燥热，在半梦半醒之中他闻到一股浓烈的玫瑰香水味，感受到那个名叫玛姬的女人坐在他的大腿上，帮他把散落在脸侧的金发整理到耳后，又用她浑圆的胸脯蹭着他的上身。他觉得有些痒，但仅此而已。年轻人没有挣扎——不要拒绝女士主动投来的怀抱，这是一个正常的法国男人应该具有的礼貌。恍惚中他学着书上写着的桥段揽着女人的脖颈与她拥吻，与那种人人憧憬的美妙感受不同，尽管玛姬确是温香软玉，但弗朗西斯却也只有到两片软肉碰在一起摩擦的生硬感受。他的酒醒了一半，女人还在用膝盖隔着裤子的布料顶着他的下体。他贴着女人的耳畔说了句抱歉，然后就这么不带感情地把她推开，顺利地从睡在旁边的基尔伯特的口袋里摸出火柴和香烟，出门自顾自地抽了起来。

他知道自己的毛病，从上初中男孩女孩们都进入青春期，开始产生那种懵懂美好的情愫的时候，他就知道自己和其他人不太一样了。即便亲密如亚瑟和基尔伯特——他们相处时只是表现地很差劲，他也没对任何人说过自己对女人不感兴趣。他喜欢男人，他第一次感受到冲动是在学校看了年长他几级的学长的芭蕾舞，他第一次感受到妒忌是在报纸上读到奥斯卡·王尔德的信件公开：老实说，王尔德的事情是个悲剧，但他却没来由得感受到了妒忌，因为王尔德拥有过一段爱情，而这是他弗朗西斯这辈子都很可能不会拥有的。他出生在一个传统的天主教家庭，等到他二十出头的时候，对，兴许就是现在，他会被父母安排一段婚姻，是的，他会有婚姻，但不会有爱情，是的，他会有家庭，但不会有幸福！

他忽然觉得离开学校似乎也没那么令人庆幸。只要一出学校的那扇铁门，他就换了一个身份，一想到将来他就要用这个身份活着，成为一个女人的丈夫，一个孩子的父亲，他就想要退缩，再躲进那栋教学楼的随便哪个教室里，用一摞书本和几份论文作业把自己和世界隔绝起来。不行，振作起来，弗朗西斯！他在心里对自己呐喊。这又不是去上战场，去赴死。他毕业了，他大好的人生才正要开始，聪明人总该有未来可期的自信。想到这儿，弗朗西斯又没那么焦虑了。他把烟头扔在地上，再用脚踩灭。

他抽完烟又回到屋子里去。还没坐下，基尔伯特的声音从身后传来，弗朗西斯吓了一跳：“你对女人没兴趣吗？”

“操，你闭嘴。开足以让我进局子的玩笑可一点也不好笑。”

基尔伯特抓着弗朗西斯的手腕，大着舌头说：“你这家伙……明明自己就是个女人样，还向来很受女孩子欢迎，你，喜欢女人，就，就有鬼啦！”

这家伙是在说醉话没错，可酒后吐真言。弗朗西斯吓出一身冷汗，喊他住嘴。他的思维又紧张起来了，基尔伯特这个神经大条的人能看穿他，那么就一定还有别人能识破他！他越想越紧张，又怕这家伙再说些别的，于是他干脆就坐在沙发上发着呆，看着两个友人熟睡。不知不觉，他也睡着了。

第二天是礼拜天，弗朗西斯醒过来的时候天还没亮。他不会忘记去做礼拜，这是多年来的习惯。小时候他还会为了多和朋友玩一会而耽误礼拜，不过这样的毛病被板正之后，他总会觉得每个享乐的周天上午都会有一双眼睛盯着他，盯得他发毛。与其如此，不如去做礼拜求个心安理得。红磨坊离基尔伯特的租房不远，于是弗朗西斯留下一张字条，让先醒酒的那个负责把另一个拖回去休息。

他到教堂的时间很早，就坐在礼拜堂的长椅上休息。宿醉让他很难受，这会儿酒劲似乎还没完全醒过来，头晕乎乎的，身子又昏昏沉沉。过一会儿人们来得越来越多，他开始庆幸自己选了个靠后排的位置。他不想渎神，天主会原谅年轻人偶尔状态不佳的，但让神甫看见自己在他眼皮底下打瞌睡总不太好。

从前弗朗西斯只觉得一见钟情都是骗年轻人的鬼话，但当他看到这个叫安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多的神甫的时候，他开始相信鬼话了。

他的眼神有些迷离，坐在后排又看得不大清楚。但估摸着这个姓费尔南德斯的神甫与他年纪相仿，起码与他的同行们比起来，说是稚气不太合适，那种属于二十出头的年轻人的气场还是一眼能叫人看得出来。他生得英俊，棕茶色的发丝梳得整整齐齐，五官俊朗，线条清晰分明。嘴角总是挂着笑，让人很有暖意，皮肤不是过分的惨白，而是健康性感的肤色……性感！他被自己的形容吓了一跳，他可不能这样描述一位神职者。但他又情不自禁地继续想下去，神甫穿着厚厚的教袍，但可以看得出他身材很好，那下面裹着他年轻有力的躯体，大抵就如卢浮宫里摆着的，那些古希腊男人的躯体一般健美，或许还会有点肌肉，没有也可以，摸起来一定软软糯糯，就像可露丽蛋糕一样……

神父在厅堂前布着道，但他所说的一个词儿也没进到弗朗西斯耳朵里去。身旁的十岁出头的小子轻轻用胳膊肘碰了碰弗朗西斯，悄悄告诉他自己没听懂神父所讲的那个故事。“好牧人？”法国人的脸不出意料地红了，踩了一下那男孩的脚，用告诫他人的口吻巧妙地掩饰着自己同样一无所知的尴尬。好巧不巧，这话从他嘴中说出，似乎也正是在告诫自己一般：“自己回去翻圣经。天主在上，这儿可不是你该开小差的地方！”

教训完人，他又觉得自己的脸烧的慌。都是酒精的错，是烧制酒太上头，他下次再也不会喝这种高浓度的酒了。

他琢磨着基尔伯特的醉话，却又觉得越想越怕。于是他出了教堂，走去德国人的公寓，要与他坦白。来开门的正是他要找的人，亚瑟还在卧室里熟睡着。弗朗西斯叹了一口气，他在心里想着，自己不是有意排外，只是知道这种事情的人越少越好。

“什么——对女人不感兴趣？不感兴趣！对女人！”

基尔伯特几乎是不顾形象地叫喊出声，弗朗西斯恨不得用扶手椅的坐垫塞住这个德国人的嘴。完了，要知道这小子昨晚只是在胡说八道，今天就不该来这里自取其辱。他下意识的朝身后看了看，咬着牙不客气地喊着他的姓氏：“小声点，贝什米特！你是嫌沙龙会里的话题不够多，想让全巴黎都听见吗？”

“没有，本大爷就是很奇怪而已。”

“奇怪个屁。还有什么能比你基尔伯特一个德国人，从巴政这所法国人民为报普法战争之仇而创立的精英学院毕业更奇怪的事儿吗？”弗朗西斯没好气地说，他下意识地觉得基尔伯特又要无意地说些什么不中听的话了。如果说德国人和英国人有什么共同点，那么一定是他们都喜欢伤害法国人；如果说德国人和英国人有什么区别，那么则是一个出自无心，一个出于刻薄。弗朗西斯脾气很好，但他不喜欢别人抓着他的人格开玩笑。

基尔伯特嘿嘿地笑着，然后又靠回到了椅背上：“照我说，弗朗兹，别太放在心上。有多少爵爷表面上夫妻和睦，转身就又和小白脸搞上了床——这种事儿你知道得还少吗？你瞧瞧，当年的菲利普公爵不也有男伴，这都是几百年前的事情啦，那还是太阳王的弟弟，举手投足都能影响巴黎的风向，他都比你坦荡得多！”

“但我小时候可没人把我当成姑娘养。”弗朗西斯摊手，“况且我也没说过不接受这样的自己。我只是好奇罢了，全家都是虔诚的天主教徒，而我也是在那样的教育下长大的……”

“你怎么凡事都想问个明白呢？有时候装得糊涂点，兴许你就能骗过你自己了。”

“因为我太了解我自己了，没人能骗得了我，包括我自己。”

“本大爷还真就不明白了。怎么我们的生活还倒退了起来呢？前人能够包容的风尚，到了我们这一代反倒成了肮脏下流的代名词。”说到这儿，基尔伯特打了个哈欠，“我再去睡会儿，你别往心里去，本大爷说什么醉话自己都不记得……”

自此之后的礼拜天对于弗朗西斯而言都是煎熬，领圣餐的时候更是如此。那名叫费尔南德斯的神使将基督的圣体圣血喂进他的嘴里，然后他再用食指划过自己藏着砰砰跳的心的胸膛，去吞咽那块薄饼。他没有一次不是低着头跪在那人面前，也没有一次不是低着头离开。他们也正视过彼此，那双藏着巨大能量和生机的橄榄绿眼睛对上了自己的那双鸢尾色瞳眸，弗朗西斯只觉得自己两眼浑浊，而唯有那人清明。他不敢再去看他了。没有人会直视美杜莎的眼睛，因为她是恶的女魔，但如果说有人同弗朗西斯一样，不敢直视费尔南德斯的眼睛，那么一定只是因为他是人间至善，是纯洁的化身。

弗朗西斯想要强迫自己忘掉宿醉之后那可怕又可笑的想法，他越是不想去想，那念头就越像毒蛇似地纠缠着他，时不时出现在他的脑海里，甚至变得愈发可怕：他有时甚至会想，是否曾有人同他一般，萌生过这罪恶的想法，然后付诸行动……不，不行！那是魔鬼的作为，他决不能给邪神侵蚀自己的机会！

固然波诺弗瓦家是保守的天主教家庭，但眼下已经是二十世纪了，早已没什么人效仿两百年前那些虔诚信徒的行为会为了惩罚自己的罪孽而用皮鞭把自己抽得皮开肉绽、血肉淋漓。他从没有和女人产生过爱情，尽管他尝试过；他也从不清楚爱情是什么样，但是法国人总是对爱情敏感而小心。复杂且煎熬的心理状态告诉他，这就是坠入爱河的表现。弗朗西斯想要解脱，他知道自己无可救药，于是他选择去忏悔。忏悔时他跪在一个小房子里，他和神甫隔着一座木墙，墙上有一个四方的小洞，让他们能看见彼此的脸。弗朗西斯抬头看了看安东尼奥，奇怪，他们明明是同龄人，但安东尼奥的脸上却挂着那种弗朗西斯永远也学不来的，神职者特有的令人安心的那种笑。弗朗西斯张了张嘴，他想坦白，但他又后悔坐在这里，后悔让安东尼奥知晓这一切。于是他聪明的选择巧妙隐瞒部分细节，而这些隐瞒又不足以使他的言行构成撒谎：“天父在上，我是个有罪之人。这一切只是因为我爱上了一个人。”

“上帝爱人，人人也有爱人的权利。”那位姓费尔南德斯的神甫告解说，弗朗西斯这时抬头看了看他，发现他正用柔和的眼神看着他。

“不，不只是这样。我不该爱上他，这会让我觉得自己的灵魂有缺陷。”

“或许那并不是你的过错。”神甫说，“是……”

“不是，不是这样的。我，我……”弗朗西斯有些急躁，这把对面的人吓了一跳。安东尼奥又在用那种柔和的眼神看他了，弗朗西斯强迫自己冷静下来。他的嘴唇颤动着，想要说些什么。

说些什么，弗朗西斯，他对自己说。忏悔室就是给用来赎罪的地方。说出那不能言的“爱”吧，告诉他自己永远天主教所痛恨的、不完整的灵魂吧！即使自己如此糟糕，那天主也会把他当作自己的孩子继续去爱的。但是不行，不能，不能玷污他。弗朗西斯一遍遍地想着。安东尼奥——他是最接近天主的人，他应该为凡人仰慕，若任何人想染指他，那都是对天主的不敬，对他的不敬！

安东尼奥就这么静静地等着他，在忏悔人的沉默之中，时间好像也静止了。这间忏悔室倒更像是囚室了，这让弗朗西斯感到喘不过气来。他叹了一口气，最终也没有继续说下去。

“主说他听到了。他说等我做完告解，你的灵魂就被宽恕了。”神甫说。

问题没有被解决的后果就是弗朗西斯愈发的魂不守舍了。他同上学的那阵子大不一样了，不怎么喜欢出门，靠着咖啡和写作把自己锁在房间里，听说还会整宿的失眠，总之尽显颓态。留在巴黎的亚瑟和基尔伯特觉得有什么不妙，于是一场秘密拯救行动开始了。德国人出力，英国人出智。在基尔伯特硬生生地把弗朗西斯拖出书房时，法国人就什么都明白了。

“弗朗兹，你最近很不在状态。我说，你应该多出去走走，多去看看巴黎，”基尔伯特说。他用眼睛使劲瞟着正在专心喝花茶的亚瑟，这动作太过明显，以至于弗朗西斯的注意力全都集中在了英国的茶杯上，“多见见阳光总是好的，反正他们意大利人有这种说法。总之本大爷觉得你不应该这样。嗨，不是，你看我们还是最好的朋友嘛，没有人会因为什么别的看不起你，不必如此消沉……我说，你到底有没有在听，弗朗兹？”

“柯克兰的新茶杯很好看。”

“他们有人说答非所问可以被看作是精神类疾病的前兆。”英国人说。

“你说我疯了？”

“这么说不太谨慎，但联系你最近的行为，是的。”

“别自作聪明了，你可真没礼貌，柯克兰。现在我们都毕业了，凭你那点聪明劲已经不能让我们的小组作业得到教授的赞赏了。”弗朗西斯笑了起来，但他只是在掩饰自己因为缺少睡眠而带来的情绪不稳以及对无名的烦躁，“王尔德出事的是时候，你在伦敦也了解的一清二楚的吧？那些人怎么评价他的难听话还需要我再重复一次吗？现在你也说我疯了。我疯了，因为我爱他。爱一个我不可能得到的人，爱一个我不可能说出的名字。没错，他，他，他！”

弗朗西斯毫无征兆地发起火来，整句话的人称都用着阳性第三人称。两位计划者相互交换了一个眼神。若在平时，这仨人怕不是要吵闹起来，但今天却格外的平静，尤其是亚瑟·柯克兰。英国人听到弗朗西斯的气话并没有太过惊讶，只是手稍微抖了一抖。他张口便是一句没有感情的陈述：“你喜欢男人。”

“对，没错，那又怎么样？”

“你喜欢男人，波诺弗瓦，你喜欢男人。”

“这事情你是第一次知道吗，小少爷？”

“你喜欢男人，你对女人没兴趣。”

“对，我就是该死的他妈的喜欢男人！”

“冷静点，弗朗西斯。”柯克兰站起身来，摁住他的肩膀，“说出来，就像这样，大声说出来，这没什么不好。还记得第一天基尔这么问你的时候，你躲躲藏藏的样子吗？让那些嘲笑你是娘们的人看看吧，到底是谁更有勇气！”

“等等……那天？你都听见了？”基尔伯特插了一句嘴。

“废话，就像这个要命的法国佬当时说的，你们声音那么大，全巴黎都听见了。”亚瑟瞪了他一眼，似乎还在记恨被吵醒的那个下午，他顿了顿继续说，“弗朗西斯，这不是什么天大的事儿，牛津剑桥里的那些男生估计早就被同性亲了个遍……你，贝什米特，别用这种眼神盯着我，我只是在陈述事实。”

“总之，还有本大爷和亚瑟帮你。”基尔伯特也搭上了弗朗西斯的肩膀。

夏天就要这么过去了。基尔伯特的签证即将到期，因此三天后他就要回到柏林去和家人团聚。他最后向弗朗西斯提出的请求竟然是随他一起去参观天主教堂。据他所言，他的弟弟路德维希在大学里读建筑，对这些东西很有兴趣，或许也会来巴黎读一年书，他要先帮兄弟探探情况。

基尔伯特照例喧哗着，用自己并不丰富的法语词汇叽叽喳喳地描述着教堂的外貌。因为是礼拜二的上午，教堂里空无一人。等那木门一关上，基尔伯特立刻就闭了嘴。弗朗西斯捂着嘴笑着，他想到平常柯克兰为让贝什米特闭嘴而想出的一箩筐蹩脚的脏话了。

教堂不大，四四方方，他们绕着内壁走着，基尔伯特不信教，弗朗西斯就低声给他讲着彩绘玻璃窗上圣经的故事。他们终于绕到了耶稣受难像面前。光透过彩绘玻璃窗打下来，投在受难的耶稣、玛丽亚与其妹的脸上。恍惚间弗朗西斯仿佛看到十字架之后站着的那个他心心念念的身影，但眼神一晃，那圣母像上又流下两行清泪来。

“怎么了，弗朗兹？”

“你救不了我了。”弗朗西斯呆呆地站在教堂中间的长廊，视线凝视着中央的耶稣受难像，不住地喃喃着，“你救不了我了，没人能救得了我了。”

他犯了戒律。

如果亚瑟·柯克兰见到了后来的弗朗西斯，那么他一定会后悔自己前些日子对他下过的定义。

法国人确信自己看到了圣母流下眼泪，于是开始整晚整晚的失眠。他从小受到的教育，那些天主教的戒律刻在他的心里，让他始终无法做到坦荡和潇洒。他不禁开始想象，在犹大背叛耶稣前，是怎样的一副虔诚的模样呢？啊，这是多么讽刺啊！人人都有两幅面孔，看似最不羁的那个人，实际上在饱受地狱的油锅的煎熬！

弗朗西斯跪在祈祷室。他选择跪在地上，而不是那块软垫；石制地板的凉意直逼他的膝盖，从前他对痛苦的理解并不深刻，如今倒觉得痛觉除了人类的自我防御手段之外竟然还有缓释剂的功用。他一遍遍喊着，我有罪！我有罪！但后来，他抱着脑袋，话一出口，就又变成了无罪。

“我没有错。我没有错。”弗朗西斯的声音颤抖了起来。他忽然觉得体内有一种力量，那是一种叛逆的力量，叫嚣他站起来，叫嚣他去把束缚他的外壳打破，叫嚣他去把这个教条死板的时间搅个天翻地覆。神甫也这么说，爱一个人是没有错的，任何人都有权利去爱人，那凭什么，凭什么他弗朗西斯就活该把爱字埋在心底，凭什么他就要无端受到上帝的责罚，一辈子苦于爱恋，与爱神周旋？他伤人性命了吗，他谋人财产了吗，他使用卑劣手段上位了吗？没有！那他到底做错了什么？没有，他什么都没有做错，所以他没有错，他没有罪，他的罪就是无罪！

他不能再想这些事情了。他不能再清闲下去了，他必须让自己忙碌起来，忘记一切。他不知道该如何逃避，一个声音仿佛贴在他的耳边低语“要么这般活着，要么死”，再无第三种选项。奇怪，这声音明明来自他自己，这又是为何呢？明明都是源自心底的声音，却又为何不能向着幸福而去呢？他又头一次在自然科学的发展之外感受到了信仰的空洞：如果神是真正爱人，那么为什么他又要无端受到责罚，而又被救人于水火的上帝视而不见呢？他逃不出自己的生活，逃不出宗教信仰，但他可以逃得开巴黎，逃得开那个费尔南德斯。他买了去魁北克的船票，堂弟马修在那里接他。据说要走上一个月，不过哪怕是六个月，半年，他都不在乎了。

值得一提的是，弗朗西斯最终也没说出那句话来。曾经他们有机会坐在一起，安东尼奥有些疑惑地皱了皱眉，弗朗西斯只感觉自己的喉咙干得发紧。他吞了吞口水，大脑疯狂地转动给自己编排出一个借口：“到时候我的婚礼……可以麻烦您来主持吗？”

“不必如此客气。这也正是我的工作之一。”神甫的声音和神采都变得愉快起来，“请允许我提前送上代表个人的祝福。”

“噢……”弗朗西斯不知道该与他握手还是拥抱，亦或是献上一个贴面礼，他伸出手去，安东尼奥有些疑惑地看着他，正伸出手时弗朗西斯却又犹犹豫豫地把手缩了回来。他的礼节向来得体而礼貌，眼下却在安东尼奥面前显得有些搞笑了。最终，在弗朗西斯的要求下，他贴了贴神甫的脸颊。弗朗西斯觉得自己不该这么做，他不该用这具属于污秽的灵魂的身体去触碰那样一个纯洁的象征。但当温热的面颊贴在一起时，他又觉得很安心，似乎没有什么是不应当的了。

他出了门，太阳正在落山，天空被晚霞烧成了红色。他听到身后沉重的木门合在一起的声音。

“我爱你。”弗朗西斯说。

The End

感谢阅读！


End file.
